Never Smile at a Stranger in a Dark Alley
by sakuraXkiss
Summary: Hermione- now in her mid-twenties- is on her way to meet Ron but on the way she meets someone else instead and she catches his eye.


Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter (though i do own Ron :D ... / okay maybe not) J.K Rowling does. Nor do i own any of the other characters.

Pairing- HermionexRon. Set when they're in their mid-twenties.

Rating- T, for bad language (only once but still...) and for wandering hands.

A/N- sorry if this is really bad but i found it on my p.c from a while ago and it's one of my first. ...Okay i'll get on with it now.

* * *

Never Smile At a Stranger in a Dark Alley

Hermione smiled at the man as she neared him. She was in a good mood, she was off to see Ron and this always cheered her up no matter what mood she was in previously.

The said man stopped just as they were about to pass each other, he leered at her, looked her up and down and reached out his dirty hand towards her face. She took a quick, sharp breath of surprise and stepped back.

She tried to step around him hoping he'd let her, but he didn't. Instead he pulled her towards him so that she could smell the musty aftershave he had so lavishly used and, even worse, the beer that lingered on his rank breath.

He pushed his body up against hers so that she was stuck between the wall and him and could not get free from his grasp. If she could reach her wand she would be able to get free but it was in her back pocket and the man was pinning her arms to her sides as he ran his leg up hers, his third leg pressing into her side.

She quivered and thought of Ron, wishing it were Ron she was with now, being so close she could see every freckle in intimate detail. Instead she was looking into the face of a complete stranger with bulging, yellowing eyes and similarly coloured teeth- both of which repulsed her so much that she turned away.

He removed his hand from her arm, though she could still not move it far enough to get to her wand, and he placed it instead on her chin forcing her roughly, so that she was facing him again.

Hermione was getting even more scared by each passing second and desperately wished Ron was there. Or that she was at Ron's safe, secure apartment in his equally safe and secure arms.

The man dropped her chin so that he had a free hand which he manoeuvred to run down her body and slide under her top.

Hermione whimpered and tried to wriggle free but he pulled her from against the wall and threw her to the floor. He moved on top of her before she could move away or even reach for her wand which he was unaware she had.

The man's dirty, wandering hands wandered down from her breasts to her jeans but her own hands finally managed to push his away and she slapped him as hard as she could.

She remembered the anger she had felt when standing up to Malfoy and felt this anger reciprocated a thousand times over as she pushed him off her and began to run.

Forgetting her magical ability she stumbled out of the alleyway and out into a lamp lit street. It wasn't until she was a few streets away that she remembered why she had gone into the alley in the first place- so that she could find a hidden area in which to dissaparate.

She took a minute to calm down (dissaparating while she was in a panic was not a good idea, she decided), and then she popped out of the deserted street and into another more homely looking one.

Ron had clearly been waiting for her, because as she stepped onto the porch he appeared at the door, a huge grin spreading from ear to ear. Hermione felt herself being grabbed around the waist by Ron but pulled away from him.

"Ron, get off me." She snapped as the tension in her body rose. Ron stepped back, hurt and confusion showing clearly on his face.

"What's wrong? Is it something I've done?" he asked. Hermione's face softened.

"No. You've not done anything wrong."

"Then why are you suddenly so afraid of me? Can't I even touch you without you biting my head off? After last night I thought…I thought you'd _want_ to be near me, like I want to be near you.

I _burn_ for you Hermione, even if you don't feel the same I know I always will." Blushing furiously at what he'd just very uncharacteristically confessed, he turned and walked back to the apartment.

Before Ron could make it inside though Hermione had reached out towards him and spoken into the silence of the night air.

"Don't be an idiot, there's nothing wrong between us and you know how I feel about you. It's just…something else. I don't want to talk about it. Can we just go inside and talk about something else please?"

Ron nodded, puzzled, but pulled her closer and into a hug anyway. He did it slowly, making sure she was comfortable with him.

When she'd stopped shaking he took her by the hand and led her inside the apartment, closing the door behind them. Closing out the cold and enclosing themselves in the warmth of his cosy apartment.

Once they were inside he stepped behind her and took her jacket off kissing her neck as he did so. A tear formed in Hermione's eye as she was reminded of the moment just minutes before but he did not notice and she brushed it away subtly.

Looking down at Hermione's arm Ron noticed a red mark in the shape of a large hand and spun her round to face him.

"What's happened? Who done this to you?" Hermione knew Ron often mixed his words when he was angry or distressed but it still irritated her.

"It's _did_, Ron, did." She said exasperatedly, through clenched teeth.

"I don't care whether it's done, did, does or whatever- the point is whoever it was _shouldn't _have done!" Ron roared while his ears were quickly turning from peach, to pink, to bright red. "So tell me what the fuck happened."

Hermione closed her eyes. She knew she was going to have to tell him, even if she didn't want to he'd manage to get it out of her eventually and she knew she shouldn't keep it from him- especially after what had happened the night before. Not after what he had asked her.

A/N- Sorry again for the sheer rubbish. And yeah i know they are kinda OOC. Please review though and give constructive criticism. With enough reviews i might do another chapter, reveal what had happened the night before and all that. Thanks for reading : ).


End file.
